1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of artificial bait. More specifically, it is in the fields of fishing jig lure construction methods and fishing jigs constructed on or about the hook shank.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses many methods of glueing or tieing fishing yarn to a hook. The present invention differentiates by presenting a unique article of manufacture and method of securing the yarn or maribou to the hook so that it is simpler to attach and more reliant in use. Exotic glues or complex tieing or wrapping schemes are not used. Instead, the yarn or some other material which is pliable and attractive (in combination with other elements) to fish is forced into or against the body of the jig lure and held in place by a doubly bent wire. The wire secures the pliable material to the body of the jig lure and the wire is in turn secured by fixing it to a metal bead. The method of securing with wire insures that the manufacture is relatively simple and the structure is resilent enough to undergo hardy use. The method and means of securing the wire to the bead insures that the manufacture is simple and sturdy.